Regional History (OOC)
"On Saturday our Region will be 200 days old. To celebrate i will try to sum up the history of the COA.It will be more like a List of happenings, i may refine the posting a bit later." This copied from my original "History" thread in the old forum. Foundation of the COA & Beginning (22.7.2014-8.8.2014) 22.7.2014 : Acharastan leaves the Commonwealth of Freedom and founds the "Commonwealth of Allies".At the time it is a monarchist, pacifist, theocratic(!) and past tech region.This day also marks the creation of our regional forums, while not as feature rich as they are now, they boast a regional map, a shoutbox and much more. In the following days nation join and leave the commonwealth (sadly it is unknown what nation was first to join the region. 24.7.2014 : The first regional embassy is constructed with the "NationStates Sesquipedalian Countries".The first regional "futbal" is held, the winner is kizeria with his team "King Cobras" 25.7.2014 : The first regional Vote is held.The Topic is ""International Federalist or National Sovereigntist?".The results are unknown. The First Constitution is made public at the Forums. 3.8.2014 : A public vote is started, the topic "Who should be the new Prime General? ".The vote lasts 5 4.8.2014 : The region is password locked by acharastan, out of fear of a "planned invasion", this is the first time of this happening. 5.8.2014 : The regional lock is removed after 1 day.The invasion was a misunderstandig, Acharastans informer confused Gameplay and Roleplay. Nordenwalds Leadership (8.8.2014-17.12.2014) 8.8.2014 : Nordenwald wins the public vote and becomes Prime General, he removes most old tags and and closes unneeded embassies(mostly embassies with puppet storages). 20.8.2014 : A Public vote is started, the topic : "Senator Elections".The Candidates are : Triuh, Arganuta, Lancaster, Kizeria.A debate with all candidates is held in the forum. 23.8.2014 : Arganuta, Triuha and lancaster win the Senator Elections in this order (I'm not sure about triuh having more votes than lancaster, if this isn't true please TG me). 30.8.2014 : The Region passes the 60 nation mark. 31.8.2014 : A Public Vote is started, the topic : "Whose nation should the Regional Capital be in?", the clear winner is Penguinlord. 19.9.2014 : The Region passes the 70 nation mark. 2.10.2014 : The Region passes the 75 nation mark. 8.10.2014 : A Public Vote is started, the topic : "Who should be the next Prime General ?" 11.10.2014 : Nordenwald is reelected. The "Attack of the Uncivilized" Rp is started. 16.10.2014 : A Public Vote is started, the topic : "Do you consider yourself pro-raider or pro-defender?", results unknown 31.10.2014 : The Zamby Porklips begins, durings the porkplips is liberated from brains death and inequality by the heroic hordes of zamby soldier (and totally not because arganuta used his timezone advantage unfairly). 12.11.2014 : A Public Vote is started, the topic : "Afrikaanza for MVN (Most Valuable Nation"s")?", afrikaanza is the first MVN 1.12.2014 : The Region now has less than 50 nations.This is a Tragedy. 13.10.2014 : Nordenwald announces his abdication, as he is not able to realize his goals as a PG anymore. 17.10.2014 : Nordenwald abdicates, he is replaced by the Second General Afrikaanza.Nordenwald moves to the war zones, but leaves behind his puppet "The great big Grassland" Afrikaanzas Leadership (17.12.2014(?) - ??? ) 12.3.2016: The founderless Region is invaded by the Black Hawks under the Leadershipt of Yuno.The Invasion is however repelled and a password lock is instituted. Arganuta's Leadership (??? - ?? ) During my Leadership a recruitment thread was set up and regional officers/ministers were appointed and used for the first time. This places my Government somewhere in middle to late 2015. After my Time as PG had ended pretty fast because I was unable to be active enough we eventually moved into a new region, after a raider attack that had highlighted the weakness of a founderless region (acharastan had CTE'd) Disclaimer + WIP Because of the deletion of the COA i can't find reliable information about Afrikaanza's leadership.As far as I remember I was also Prime General for a while bt I don't remember if this was directly after afrikaanza or if somebody was chancellor between us. Refounding and Immobilia's Leadership (19.9.2016-25.3.2017) Immobilia refounds the FOA, plays a huge role in the creation of the new Constitution,introduces the principle of Chancellory Decrees and introduces the Holidays "Founding Day", "Rememberance Day", "Glorious Day". The region hits 32 members, a number not supassed since. Kaitani's Leadership (2.4.2017-23.9.17) WiP Kaitani reaffirms and expands on the status of copyright for artistic works in/of the region. Rannoria's Leadership (23.9.17-27.3.18) WIP Rannoria won the Election in a suprise victory of his newly founded Phoenix Peoples Party. His Party claimed to represent the new Nations of the Region. Under his guide the regional news thread was created and multiple RP's were started. Aragnuta's Leadership (27.3.18-27.7.18) Arganuta(BRFP) won in the March election against his opponent Arengin Union(PPP)Category:OOC Category:Regional History Category:Regional Politics